Currently, software patches exist that allow endpoint devices to share their wireless data connection with other devices using a hotspot or a direct cable connection (known as “tethering”). Currently, it is difficult to identify endpoint devices that are tethering.
Tethering is detrimental to a network service provider. For example, tethering creates more network data traffic over the service provider network by end point devices that are not subscribers of the network service provider. Unauthorized tethering effectively “steals” bandwidth from the network service provider without paying for the service.